rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Ludwig
Bob Ludwig (b. circa 1945) is an American mastering engineer. He is a well known and respected figure within the music industry. His name is credited on the covers of albums released across the world, and he has won numerous awards. Throughout his career, he has mastered recordings on all the major recording formats for all the major record labels, and on projects for many artists such as Radiohead, Gloria Estefan, Jimi Hendrix, Paul McCartney, Madonna, Eric Clapton, David Bowie, Rolling Stones, Nirvana, Kiss, Queen, Beck, Bruce Springsteen, U2, Metallica, Simple Minds, Rush, Led Zeppelin, You Me At Six, John Mellencamp, Mariah Carey, Megadeth, Def Leppard, Foo Fighters, Nine Inch Nails, Tool, Pearl Jam, Regina Spektor, Bookshop & Gallery and The Who as well as for more than 1200 other artists. Biography As an 8-year-old child in South Salem, New York, Ludwig was so fascinated with his first tape recorder he used to make recordings of whatever was on the radio. Ludwig is a classical musician by training, having obtained his Bachelor's and Master's degree from the Eastman School of Music, University of Rochester, New York, where he was also involved in the sound department and played Principal Trumpet with the Utica Symphony Orchestra. Inspired by Phil Ramone when he came to the school to teach a summer recording workshop, he ended up working as his assistant. Afterward, he was contacted again and offered work with Ramone at A&R Recording. Together, they did sessions on projects with The Band, Peter, Paul & Mary, Neil Diamond, and Frank Sinatra. After a few years at A&R, Ludwig received an offer from Sterling Sound, where he eventually rose to become a Vice-President. After seven years at Sterling, he moved to its larger direct competitor, Masterdisk where he was Vice President and Chief Engineer. In 1993, Ludwig decided to take control over his career by starting his own record-mastering facility in Portland, Maine named Gateway Mastering. His mastering credits are extensive, and include albums for many major classical artists and rock bands alike, including Jimi Hendrix, Gloria Estefan, the Kronos Quartet, Alarm Will Sound, Nirvana, The Strokes, Queen, U2, Guns N' Roses, Richie Sambora, Simple Minds, Bryan Ferry, Tori Amos, Elkie Brooks, Jars of Clay, AC/DC, Bonnie Raitt, Paul McCartney, Bruce Springsteen, the Bee Gees, Madonna, Will Ackerman, Pet Shop Boys, Dire Straits, John Fogerty and most recently Coldplay, Birds of Tokyo, You Me At Six, and Radiohead. Although he is sometimes involved in long projects, such as remastering the entire back catalogues of Rush, Dire Straits, Creedence Clearwater Revival and The Rolling Stones, Ludwig cites his most musically satisfying projects as: the CD reissue of Music From Big Pink (The Band), There's a Riot Goin' On (Sly and the Family Stone), Led Zeppelin II, Painted from Memory (Bacharach & Costello), Spirit (Jewel), Loreena McKennitt, Ancient Voices of Children (George Crumb) (Augie Alexander.) Ludwig still actively influences the music industry. As a judge for the 8th and 10th annual Independent Music Awards, his contributions helped assist the careers of upcoming independent artists. Awards and recognition TEC Awards Ludwig has won many Technical Excellence & Creativity (TEC) Awards. *First winner of the Les Paul Award 1991 from the Mix Foundation created to honor individuals or institutions that have set the highest standards of excellence in the creative application of recording technology. *1986, 1987,1989, 1990, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1998, 2000 TEC Award OUTSTANDING CREATIVE ACHIEVEMENT - Mastering Engineer *1994, 1995, 1996, 1998, 1999 OUTSTANDING INSTITUTIONAL ACHIEVEMENT - Mastering Facility Since the inception of Gateway, Ludwig/Gateway have been regular winners of TEC Award for "Best Mastering Engineer" and "Best Mastering Facility", namely: *2001 TEC Award OUTSTANDING CREATIVE ACHIEVEMENT Record Production/Album: - Riding With the King, B.B. King & Eric Clapton *2002 TEC Award OUTSTANDING CREATIVE ACHIEVEMENT Record Production/Single or Track: - The Space Between • Everyday, Dave Matthews Band *2004 TEC Award OUTSTANDING CREATIVE ACHIEVEMENT Record Production/Album - Hail to the Thief, Radiohead *2006 TEC Award: OUTSTANDING CREATIVE ACHIEVEMENT Surround Sound Recording - Brothers in Arms-20th Anniversary Edition, Dire Straits *2009 TEC Award: OUTSTANDING CREATIVE ACHIEVEMENT Record Production/Single or Track - "Viva La Vida", Coldplay *2009 TEC Award: OUTSTANDING CREATIVE ACHIEVEMENT Record Production/Album - Viva La Vida, Coldplay Grammy Awards 2006: Best Surround Sound Album: - Brothers In Arms - 20th Anniversary Edition, Dire Straits. Latin Grammy Awards 2004: Album of the Year - "No Es Lo Mismo", Alejandro Sanz Other Ludwig is active in the Audio Engineering Society and was a past Chairman of the NY section. He is on the advisory board of the Producers and Engineer’s section of National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Quotes about Ludwig "No mastering engineer has mastered more music that has been enjoyed by more people ever than Bob. I can't think of anyone else that might be true of. So there's a start. Simple fact" - Mark Parsons. Category:People